Armadilhas da Sedução
by Aisaka Miyu
Summary: Sakura é enviada por Kakashi ao apartamento de Naruto com a missão de lhe entregar um recado. O que ela não esperava, era o garoto a qual passou sua infância ninja, mostrar-se totalmente sedutor.


Armadilhas da Sedução

**Título: **Armadilhas da Sedução

**Gênero: **Comédia, Romance

**Tipo: **Oneshot

**Classificação: **+16

**Anime: **Naruto Shippuuden

**Shipper: **NaruSaku (Naruto e Sakura)

**Sinopse:** Sakura é enviada por Kakashi ao apartamento de Naruto com a missão de lhe entregar um recado. O que ela não esperava, era o garoto a qual passou sua infância ninja, mostrar-se totalmente sedutor.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, do contrário, faria a Hinata ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa MWAHAHAHAHA -NN

O sol mal havia nascido em Konoha, porém, Kakashi intimara Sakura para que ela o encontrasse no Templo dos Hokages. A rosada, cansada, atende ao chamado de seu ex-sensei e parte ao seu encontro. Quando o avista encostado na grade que protegia o templo dos visitantes lendo seu inseparável Icha-Icha Paradise, chama-o.

- Kakashi-sensei! - gritara.

- Ohayo, Sakura. Que bom que veio. - cumprimentou-a o jounin enquanto guardava seu livro em sua bolsa. - Espero não estar ocupando seu tempo com isso, porém, tenho uma simples missão para você.

- Tudo bem, Kakashi-sensei. Shinobis precisam estar sempre em alerta para chamados repentinos, afinal de contas. - a kunoichi deu de ombros enquanto colocava uma mecha de seu curto cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Nesse caso, preciso que entregue esse pergaminho ao Naruto. Não o entrego pessoalmente porque foi requisitado para uma missão rank S, e como sei que você é a pessoa mais confiável para isso... - explicou o homem enquanto lhe entregava um pequeno, porém grosso rolo de pergaminho.

- Pode ir sem problemas! Será entregue sem faltas. - sorriu-lhe aceitando a pequena missão.

- Obrigada, Sakura. Preciso ir, até logo. - despediu-se o jounin desaparecendo em seguida em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Suspirando, a rosada guardou o pergaminho em sua bolsa de armas enquanto iniciava sua caminhada em direção a casa de Naruto. Sabia que há essa altura, o loiro devia estar em seu 7º sono, mas não tinha escolha.

Chegou ao pequeno prédio com 10 apartamentos no total, olhou todas as portas procurando o número correto e logo em seguida bater em chamado.

Ao ouvir o som das batidas na porta, Naruto resmungou enquanto rolava na cama e colocava seu travesseiro no rosto em frustração.

- Cara, que saco! Quem pode ser? - levantou-se com certa dificuldade e caminhando a passos lentos até a porta de entrada, não sem antes ouvir um segundo som de batidas, deixando-o mais irritado e sua têmpora pulsar - Já vai!

Ao abrir a porta com semblante irritado, logo mudou sua expressão devido ao fato de encarar a pessoa que o havia procurado em uma manhã quando o sol nem havia nascido.

Frustrada com a demora do loiro por atender à porta, Sakura bufou colocando uma de suas mãos na cintura e batendo novamente ouvindo um sonoro "Já vai!" do outro lado.

"Finalmente!" pensou ela.

Ao ouvir o clique e em seguida a porta ser aberta, virou-se com os olhos cerrados para o jovem preparando-se para lhe desferir uma boa bronca. Porém, ao abrir os olhos para encará-lo, parou de súbito.

- Sakura-chan! Bom dia! - sorriu alegremente o loiro de belos orbes azuis.

Sakura estava sem palavras diante da visão que se encontrava diante de si. Um Naruto sem camisa e somente vestindo uma cueca boxer preta, seu peitoral bem definido detalhado com o selo da Kyuubi e o colar que havia sido presente da godaime quando ele a salvou da luta com Orochimaru há dois anos e meio. Sua face corou violentamente, seu coração acelerou as batidas e seu corpo enrijeceu de tal modo, que a fez agir rapidamente, pegando o rolo de pergaminho e jogando-o para o loiro de qualquer jeito antes de sair correndo sem rumo em mente.

- Sakura-chan! - ouviu o loiro gritar da porta ao ver a rosada sair correndo sem dizer uma só palavra. - Mattaku, não pensei que ela fosse tão problemática... Ah, saco! Devia ter posto uma calça pelo menos! AAAAAARGH! - disse frustrado enquanto fechava a porta novamente.

Parou de correr para recuperar o fôlego e seu corpo voltar à temperatura normal. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e por fim respirou fundo.

"Meu Deus... O que foi aquilo? Naruto não pode... Não, impossível." a kunoichi não parava de formular ideias absurdas a respeito do que havia acontecido à pouco. Fechando os olhos por um breve momento para respirar fundo novamente, e ao abrir, constatou que havia vindo parar na Floricultura Yamanaka. Ino estava colocando os ramalhetes de flores na entrada do estabelcimento. Encaminhou-se até a loira.

- Bom dia, Ino. - cumprimentou-a com a voz falha.

- Ora, ora! Se não é a testuda! - riu Ino levemente. - Esquece isso, Sakura! Bom dia, levantou cedo!

- É... Kakashi-sensei me chamou para uma missãozinha simples... - disse a rosada corando levemente.

- Heh... Hey, Sakura, por que está corada? Por acaso está doente? - perguntou a Yamanaka curiosa vendo a face da outra kunoichi corar.

- N-não é nada, Ino. Relaxa. - respondeu ela enquanto brincava com a barra de sua saia.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa durante essa "pequena missão" que o Kakashi te designou? - perguntou Ino fazendo aspas com os dedos.

Quando Sakura não respondeu, Ino sorriu maliciosamente e deu a volta no balcão de atendimento para apoiar seu cotovelo sobre ele.

- Desembucha, testuda.

- Cala a boca, porquinha! Não aconteceu nada... - repreendeu-a a rosada ainda corada.

- Quando você não responde uma pergunta minha é por que aconteceu sim alguma coisa. Anda, fala. - pressionou a kunoichi loira enquanto fazia círculos com o dedo indicador da mão livre no balcão.

- É que... bem... Kakashi-sensei me pediu que entregasse um rolo de pergaminho ao Naruto e... - Sakura corou violentamente dessa vez e sentiu-se aquecer internamente novamente.

- E...? - perguntou Ino curiosa.

- O-O Naruto estava... estava... s-se... s-semi-n-nu... ao atender a porta... - A ninja médica não conseguia relatar o acontecido de forma normal, apenas gaguejava.

- Ah. Meu. Deus! Sakura, e você perdeu uma oportunidade dessas? Tá explicado então o motivo de você ser virgem até hoje. - Ino riu da kunoichi rosada enquanto sentava-se no balcão dessa vez.

- C-como assim, porquinha...? E insinuação é essa sobre minha intimidade, hein?

- Vamos combinar, Sakura: O Naruto é um pedaço de mal-caminho! Melhor: O mal caminho todo, pelo amor de Deus...! - Ino mordeu seu lábio inferior enquanto tentava imaginar a cena descrita por Sakura em sua mente.

- I-Ino!

Logo após a conversa com Ino, Sakura dirigiu-se de volta para sua casa, àquela hora a vila já estava completamente acordada e o sol havia se levantado. Ao chegar em seu apartamento, jogou-se na cama e a imagem vista à alguns minutos atrás não lhe saía de sua mente. Ela tinha que concordar com Ino, Naruto realmente havia ficado... muito sexy depois de seu árduo treino com Jiraya.

Colocou o travesseiro sobre o rosto em uma frustrada tentativa de tentar apagar aquela cena de sua vida, porém, ela não conseguia. Com a determinação de distrair sua mente naquele dia para não ficar pensando bobagens, Sakura foi ao hospital onde trabalhava. Ao anoitecer, a rosada decide voltar para casa e descansar, pois no dia seguinte sua temporada de missões ao lado de Yamato, Naruto e Sai retornavam.

Quando estava há uns cinquenta metros de seu apartamento, notou que alguém estava a sua espera. E não era alguém irreconhecível, era Naruto. Ao avistá-la, acenou e foi ao seu encontro.

- Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Fiquei esperando você sair do hospital porque precisava conversar com você... - disse o loiro bagunçando seus cabelos um pouco envergonhado.

- Conversar? - Sakurar arqueou uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

- Sim... Gostaria de me desculpar pelo que houve hoje de manhã... Não devia ter atendido a porta vestido daquele jeito... Você deve ter ficado irritada, não? - afirmou Naruto abaixando a cabeça em sinal de rendição, mas quando não recebeu uma resposta, levantou novamente. - Sakura-chan?

Sakura mordia seu lábio inferior e olhava para o loiro com um olhar de desejo e prazer que Naruto não havia percebido de imediato, até ela pegá-lo pela mão e arrastá-lo para dentro de seu apartamento, fechando a porta em seguida em um estrondo.

- S-Sakura-chan? - espantou-se o loiro.

A rosada tirou a camiseta que escondia o tão desejado peitoral definido de Naruto.

- Cala a boca, antes que eu me arrependa do que estou fazendo! - e beijou-o vorazmente como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.


End file.
